


Driven by Need

by Beloved_nalla



Series: The Things We Do [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Bilbo POV, Cheating, Dominant Bard, M/M, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Submissive Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo cheats on Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven by Need

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested that I write a oneshot of Bard/Bilbo. This is the first smut I've written that invloves Bilbo with someone other than Thorin. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Bilbo waited for the meeting to end in town hall. He had accompanied Thorin to the town of Dale to discuss the current status of both Dale and Erebor and how things were progressing. The hobbit had taken advantage of leaving Erebor for a couple of days. He needed some space from Thorin anyways. They were in a rough place at the moment. The dwarf king barely had time for him anymore after reclaiming the throne.                           

Bilbo had felt solitude and loneliness filling him up inside. Most of the days that passed by in the Lonely Mountain consisted of Bilbo reading in the library or spending time with the dwarves of the company. He barely saw Thorin at all; only at supper and then he came to bed, leaving Bilbo untouched and aching for affection.

He looked up when he heard voices coming from down the hall. He watched the men of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor emerging from the room where the meeting had been taking place. Thorin looked tired. The dwarf approached Bilbo.

“I have a couple more things to take care of. It will be a few more hours, I’m afraid.”

Bilbo nodded, looking away from Thorin’s gaze.

“If you like, I can entertain you while he takes care of his meetings.”

Bilbo looked up to see Bard standing next to Thorin. He was smiling, sincerity in his tone. Thorin took in the request, looking to Bilbo for answer.

“I…sure. That would be great.” Bilbo answered. He thought it might give him time to get more space from Thorin, who was not objecting to Bilbo spending time with another man.

 _An attractive man_ , Bilbo thought as he gazed at Bard. He was taller than Bilbo remembered. He had kept his appearance very similar to when Bilbo had first met him, cascading down the river into Esgaroth.

“Shall we then?” Bard gestured to the doors leading out of town hall. Bilbo stood and followed him outside. The air was warm and inviting, although they were not outside for long. They crossed the street where a row of houses stood, resurrected from the charred remains that once stood.

“This is where you stay now?” Bilbo asked looking around the front room as they entered a modest house. Bard nodded.

“I do not need much. I like simple things.” He gazed at Bilbo with a knowing glance. It was as if he knew the troubles that had built a bridge between him and Thorin. Bilbo stayed silent and continued to follow Bard upstairs. He led the hobbit into a small sitting room that was cozy enough to compare to Bilbo’s hobbit-hole. Bilbo took a seat next to Bard on the small couch that was next to the fire place. There was a small silence before either one of them spoke.

“I saw the way you refused to look at him.”

Bilbo looked at the man next to him suddenly. He was utterly shocked that Bard had been so blunt with the comment and surprised that their problems were so easily recognized by others.

“You’re observant.” Bilbo muttered. Bard laughed and smiled.

“What are you?” Bard glanced at Bilbo curiously.

The hobbit shrugged. “Lonely.” Bilbo sighed. He truly was, but he didn’t know why telling Bard would make him feel any different. He was caught up in his thoughts when he felt a hand caress his upper thigh. Bilbo looked down at the hand that lay upon him before glancing at Bard. There was no need for words to tell him to continue touching Bilbo.

“Just this once and we never speak of it.” Bilbo whispered.

Before he could even react, Bard had pinned Bilbo to the floor, tearing at his shirt and unlacing the hobbit’s trousers. Bilbo felt himself harden at the roughness that Bard was providing. He was aching to be touched and there was no going back now. Bard undid the top buttons of Bilbo’s shirt, baring part of his chest. Bard forced Bilbo to position himself on his hands and knees allowing him to yank the hobbit’s trousers down, exposing his ass and only that.

Bard ran his hands over the smooth cheeks, squeezing them occasionally, and making Bilbo whimper. He wanted the other man to ravish him then, instead of teasing. But, instead of getting hard dick up his ass at that moment, Bard stood and pulled a chair in front of Bilbo, sitting directly in front of him. Bard undid the laces of his pants and exposed his erection. Bilbo’s mouth watered for it.

“Suck it.” Bard commanded. Bilbo began to rise when Bard stopped him.

“Stay on your knees. Use only your mouth.”

Bilbo did as he was told and took the massive erection into his mouth. Bard watched the hobbit as he took more and more of it into his mouth, licking the bottom of the shaft when he withdrew. The suction of Bilbo’s mouth caused Bard to tangle his hands in Bilbo’s golden curls, pushing his head further down on his dick. When Bilbo began to make choking noises Bard released his head, allowing Bilbo to take a breath.

After a moment, Bilbo began sucking Bard’s erection again with more speed, taking more of it into his mouth. Bard was on the edge of the chair, his hands reaching down Bilbo’s back, squeezing his ass. Bilbo moaned and leaned into the touch. Bard finally pulled Bilbo’s head up and stood. He knelt down behind Bilbo and teased his hole with the head of his erection. Bilbo pumped his hips wanting to have the thickness filling him up. He felt a slippery substance smother his entrance before Bard pushed inside of him. Bilbo cried out and gripped the floor. He had not felt this pleasure in so long and it took him a moment to adjust. Bard began to thrust into him hard and deep causing Bilbo to moan louder.

Bard gripped the hobbit’s hips, pulling him back against him. Bilbo took the length to the hilt, feeling it hit his sweetest spot. He was ready to explode from the pleasure, but Bard was not stopping any time soon. He could feel the pressure building as Bard pushed into him harder and harder. Bilbo’s moans could not be quieted and he wanted so bad to come. He ached with the need of it and Bard could tell.

Bard leaned down reaching between Bilbo’s legs. He began to stroke Bilbo’s dick as he thrust into him hard, the speed slowing briefly.

“This is mine,” Bard moaned as he stroked Bilbo slowly. The hobbit moaned and felt himself getting closer.

“Say it.” Bard commanded, pushing into Bilbo harder. Bilbo cried out loudly. Bard began to pull his hand away from Bilbo’s erection.

“It’s yours,” Bilbo moaned, hoping that Bard would keep stroking his dick. He needed release and Bard stopping would be excruciatingly painful for Bilbo. Bard pumped his dick faster, feeling Bilbo’s need rising. He thrust into Bilbo with all he had causing the hobbit to moan louder and louder, shooting his load onto the floor. Bilbo cried out he felt his release. It had felt needed and wonderful. Bard pushed into Bilbo a couple more times before pulling out and jerking off onto Bilbo’s ass, leaving a trail down the crease. Bilbo felt the stickiness sliding down to his balls. He let out a breath of relief.

“You’re to leave that there for now.” Bard said, standing to pull his pants up. Bilbo nodded and stood, pulling his trousers up as well. He redid the buttons of his shirt and looked at Bard. Their eyes met and then Bilbo made his way downstairs. He left the house quietly and made his way back across the street to wait for the King under the Mountain to finish his meetings.


End file.
